


Caught

by crystalkei



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Maddy are caught in the act. Josh is never going to be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Middle of the day sex was the best, Mark decided. No one was home at the Shannon house and that meant Maddy didn’t hold back in the least. If Mark happened to have a day off in the middle of the week, Maddy would move heaven and earth to make that day free on her schedule so they could meet in her bedroom. Today the excuse she’d given Dr. Wallace was something about the humidity not being right for her experiments. Mark didn’t really care as long as she got out of work.

“It’s getting close to lunchtime, we should probably get dressed,” he suggested with a half smile, he was rubbing circles on her hip. She was busy kissing his jaw line.

“No one will be home for lunch,” she mumbled against his skin. “My parents are taking a lunch date because they ‘never get any alone time,’” she mimicked in her father’s timber. He smiled at her and she moved to kiss along his collarbone, he pulled her closer against him, and moved his hand between them to tease her. She moaned and he smirked.

“So no one’s coming home until…” he paused as she bucked into his hand. “How are you wet again?” he asked pleasantly surprised and forgetting whatever it was he was going to say before.

“You’re the one messing with me,” she accused with mock indignation. “And you can hardly talk.” She grasped his length and he groaned. “I just can’t forget to get Zoe after school, but that’s hours from now.” She arched her back and he took advantage of it by ducking his head to capture her breast.

Moving to the other breast he nipped and sucked before moving down her body. She practically purred when he licked the inside of her thigh, so close to her center that she thrust upward. But Mark sat up and pulled her ankle until her butt hung almost off the bed. He knelt at the foot of the bed and watched her a moment. She was panting, her skin was flushed, and a few strands of her hair covered her cheeks. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

“Stop being a tease!” She kicked his shoulder and he rolled his tongue along the inside of his lips and smirked. She huffed frustrated and tried to kick him again but he caught her leg and kissed her calf.

“You’re the impatient one.” She threw her head back on the mattress and he watched her just a minute before he kissed his way up her thigh. Placing his spread hand on her stomach he was reminded how much smaller she was than he. But he’d been here before and he knew if he didn’t have a good hold on her, she’d buck. That time she bruised his nose, well, it wasn’t easy to come up with an excuse about his black and blue nose.

Mark trailed a finger through her folds before dipping down to suckle her clit. Just as always, she cried out and when he tried to pull back (maybe he was being a tease) he felt her hands dig into his scalp and force him to stay in place. He smiled against her and pressed his tongue flat and lapped her up and then down. She cried out again. He loved that sound. She cried out a third time and he paused. He hadn’t done anything that time…

“Josh!”

Instantly, Mark sat up. “What?” Maddy rolled her eyes at his confusion and with one arm draped over her breasts; she used the other to point to the door where her brother stood with a face that could only be described as disgust mixed with shock.

“What the hell?” Josh whispered. He seemed to be frozen in place. Mark felt the same way. He wasn’t sure if he should run or yell. Thankfully he had the sense to stay exactly where he was, blocking Maddy from her brother’s eyes. Not that he was looking. The guy looked a little green. Suddenly, Maddy’s plex flew passed Mark’s head and landed right in Josh’s gut. The girl had impeccable aim. Josh caught the projectile, snapped out of it and turned on his heel, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

Mark turned back to Maddy who had thrown herself back on the mattress again, throwing a sheet over her naked body and both hands over her face.

“So, that was a close call,” he tried to joke but it didn’t sound funny to even him. He crawled up the bed and pulled her back to his chest. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“Yes,” she blurted, arms still over her face. “No. I’ll do it.” She hesitated and changed her mind. “No, you do it.” She went back and forth a few times while Mark tried his hardest not to laugh at her indecision. Finally, Maddy turned in his arms and looked at him with her big brown eyes. “You better do it. I don’t think I can actually speak if I have to look at him.”

“I got it,” Mark said touching her cheek trying to ease her anxiety. “But where are my pants?”

 

As Mark walked into the living room, he couldn’t help but wish that Josh had bolted out of the house completely. Instead, he found him in the sunroom, headphones in, eyes closed, with Maddy’s plex on the end table next to him. Mark cleared his throat trying to get his attention but it didn’t work. He tried calling his name, no luck. Finally he kicked his shoe and Josh opened his eyes and recoiled. He slowly removed his headphones all the while looking at Mark with narrowed eyes.

“I’m not ratting you guys out, you can leave me alone to try and erase the horrific pictures in my mind.” Mark bit the inside of his cheek as Josh reached for and then handed Mark the plex.

“She must have been really embarrassed if she threw her most prized possession at me,” Josh added.

“I’m just glad you caught it,” Mark replied. “If you hadn’t I’m sure she would have blamed both of us.”

“I figured you guys were…” Josh paused and Mark looked at the floor. “I mean, I should have known when I heard, but I didn’t even think about it and…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mark said glancing up at Josh before looking out the window. “I mean, natural consequences and all, it’s not like I’m gonna hit you for it or anything. Maddy said no one was coming home for lunch and we just…”

Josh threw a hand up. “Please stop talking. I’ve lost my appetite anyways, I’m gonna go…somewhere else.”

Mark sighed in relief when he heard the front door shut signaling Josh’s exit. “You can come out now,” he hollered to Maddy. She emerged cautiously from her room, fully dressed. Hair brushed, if he hadn’t been in the middle of the act just minutes before, he wouldn’t have any idea that she’d just been on the cusp of orgasm. That reminded him. “He’s gone now, if you want me to…finish?”

Maddy scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head quickly. “I’m not sure I’ll ever recover from that. He saw my boobs!”

“Well,” Mark tilted his head. “It could have been much worse. It was probably a good thing my head was where it was.”

Maddy shivered and threw him a look. “Worst day ever.” Mark didn’t disagree. He guessed that was the end of his middle of the day sex for a while.


End file.
